Fetishes
by welcometofightclub
Summary: "All Fowl men have some of the weirdest sexual kinks." Smut. Lemon. hilarious. Hope you enjoy.


**Hello everybody. It's been a while since I've posted one of these smut fics for Artemis Fowl. I know fact that by doing this I'm neglecting my duties with "Apollo,"…..But, if you must know, I'm suffering from horrible writer's block and the only thing that's been on my mind as an idea has been this story. Also, since Artemis Fowl has been lacking in short one-shot smut stories for a long time, I'd figured I'd add something fresh. I really hope you enjoy it. PLEASE REVIEW.**

* * *

><p>It's been acknowledge by the general public that the Fowl dynasty, throughout multiple generations, has been mainly a male-run organization. It's a general fact that it was typically the men who were in charge; paving the way for future generations and providing new business ethics and laws. Even during times of great revolutions when newer, feminist ideas coming into focus, the business aspect of the empire, by in large, was typically made up with men.<p>

That's not to say that the women of the Fowl domain did not receive any rights. In fact, it was almost considered an honor in medieval days for young lassies to be proposed to by male Fowl youth. To be a part of the greatness and excellence that was the Fowl meant women gained more freedom and power than standard class women at the time. In fact, although not widely known, many historical scholars have discovered through intense investigations of the Fowl bloodline that sometimes, the _women _of the Fowl Empire, were responsible for some of the most significance changes made to either business ethics or even just simple household etiquette.

But Why? And how were the women able to get their way? That's not to say that women are incapable. On the contrary; women in general are the better species. Even Artemis Fowl the second has acknowledge this statement. Still however, many scholars who research the particular Irish family end up scratching their heads and running away from their research in both anger and discuss with the lack of answers they couldn't find. Just how did these women do it? How did Irene Layman the fourth persuade Maximums Fowl to allow trading with Brittan during the Great 7 year's war? How did Bridgette Estonia the third convince her newlywed husband Regan Fowl that he had no place in fighting in the First World War? What exactly gave these women of authority, even more authority?

The answer is quite simple, in actuality. All things considered, no matter how powerful, how legendary, and how noble Fowl men were, they all suffered one terrible flaw.

All Fowl's have the weirdest sexual kinks.

Fetishes, if you will, have given power to more women than all the revolutions of the early 1920's, the 60's, and 70's combined. Maximums Fowl was into ass play. Coincidently, he signed the trade agreement a day after his birthday. Irene simply just gave Max a very, _very, _special birthday present. Regan had a particular fascination with feet. Not to get too graphic, all Bridgette had to do was remove the socks to remove her man from war. Seriously, any Fowl man can be subdued by their women in any sexual manner possible; a touch here, a lick there, and all Fowl men end up submitting to the advancements of their wives.

Artemis Fowl the second is no exception to this rule.

* * *

><p>She blew a strand of hair out of her eyes while she waited gruffly upon the bed for her husband. It was a typical Saturday night in the Fowl household; the vegan dinner that was served was exquisite and at this moment, the couple was about to make love. While they had not lost the fire and the passion in their lovemaking for they were still young lovers, it almost seemed like their sex life had become formulaic; especially their Saturday nights, in which the kinks were unleashed. She looked back down at the attire she was permitted to wear for this occasion, and groused. It was practically degrading. She still had no idea how she was able to submit herself to such a demand. Nevertheless, by dawning on this ugly outfit, she was given the advantage to do whatever she wanted with her husband later, and her husband usually 'preformed,' his best when she was dressed like this.<p>

While it made her somewhat angry, she couldn't help but agree that it was a win-win situation. Fowl got what he wanted, and she got Fowl to do his best.

That still didn't make up for the fact that her husband was taking forever in the restroom.

She stepped off the large king-size bed and made her way towards the bathroom door with a fevered pace. She struck upon the door with one balled fist fiercely for a few moments, before she was finally greeted with a welcoming response. The Irish tone along with the supremely evident smugness in his voice didn't help in subduing the fire of rage that was beginning to burn out of control.

"Yes dear," Artemis replied happily from behind the door in an almost sing-song voice. His cheeriness usually placed his wife in a skeptical mood, since Artemis was usually never colorful in expressing his emotions. However, at this moment, she understood exactly why he was happy, and the cheerful voice only made her angrier.

"Arty," she replied loudly from the other end. "I've been waiting for ages back here," then hoping that she could get a rouse from her husband, she lowered her voice to a sultry quality that would've made any man's spine shiver. "I'm so wet dear. I need you now inside me."

"…..getting a little impatient are we?" he said with an all knowing chuckle in his voice.

She snapped a little bit. Striking the door strongly, she proclaimed rather loudly, "Hurry the fuck up love!"

He laughed from the other side of the door. "Now Holly, you know and understand the importance of getting into character don't you?"

"Yes, yes I do," she replied rather quickly and abruptly; racing through her words. "But that still doesn't excuse the amount of time I had to wait for you to do Gods know what. I placed on this stupid outfit like you asked, and I even went as far as to grab the…well, you know."

If Holly could see her man right now, she could've sworn that his smile had grown ten miles wide. "Well…this is certainly shaping up to become a rather exciting evening."

"There won't be an evening if you don't come out right now!" Holly demanded.

Artemis laughed once more. Holly gave forth a sigh of relief when she finally heard the footsteps coming towards the door. She grew even more satisfied as well as excited when she felt the knob beginning to turn and unlock itself in her hands. "Fine dear." Artemis told his wife. "But before I come out, I demand to hear you perform the cheer."

Holly looked to the skies and moaned in an unpleasant nature. If frustration could kill, she would've already been buried 6 feet under. "Do I really have to?" she asked in an almost defeated tone, knowing that in order for her back to get scratched, she would have to scratch her husband's back first.

"Holly, in order for me to leave the vicinity of this bathroom, you must first perform the cheer." Then, making his voice seductive, he stated, "You know what that cheer does to me."

She most certainly did. Memories from past experiences ran vividly through her mind, causing shivers to be sent down her spine and make her moan pleasantly. She could still feel his fingers from last week trailing across her thighs. So, brushing off any resentment she had before about what she had to do, she stepped back a couple of places…

Raised her pom poms, and began the cheer.

"1, 2, 3, 4, who do we love and adore, Artemis, Artemis, yay Artmeis!"

At last, the large, expensive fuax cheery wood door frame (as due to an arrangement made early in their relationship about the use of natural wood products within the estate), began to creep open. The lights from the bathroom were increasingly bright, making it seem like heaven's door was begging to part. Emerging from the white light, was none other than her husband, Artemis Fowl the second. He walked slowly and eyed his prize ever so deeply; like a cheetah stalks a water buffalo in the Kalahari Desert. He had much to look at and admire, in his defense. After many begging requests, Arty finally received his request about 3 months ago and since then, he took every moment to be in awe of Holly's attire.

You see folks; Arty's kink is rather simple. Artemis Fowl has a fairly unique fondness for the art of acting. In other words, Arty loves to role play. More importantly, Arty loves it when Holly plays a significant character. That character simply is…the typical high school cheerleader.

Why would a man of such extreme intellect and nobility, suffer an attachment to a generic character type that's been stereotyped as lower on the 'intelligence meter?' In order to answer that question, one must look at the school Arty had come from, or rather, what school he was forced to go to by his parents. St. Bartleby's all boys' prep school was as it sounded; an all boys' school. Adding to the fact that Artemis Fowl was a rather antisocial boy, the Irish lad never really got the chance to see many types of women, let alone touch them. On top of that, Artemis was in the unpleasant position for having nothing to like about sports. Arty was never really that athletic to begin with, and he saw no use purpose for sports such as rugby, which is what St. Bartleby's was mostly recognized for in the athletic department.

Still, however, his mother Angeline grew quite weary of Arty's resistance to sports, and so, when the St. Bartleby's boys visited a mixed gender public school rugby team, Angeline imposed upon Arty that it would be fun for him to get out and enjoy social events more often. While Arty argued that during the intermissions, opera was in it of itself a social event, no one can win an argument against a Fowl woman, and thus, Arty was brought along.

He is forever grateful for doing so. Because it was in this moment, that Artemis Fowl the second for the first time laid his eyes upon the form of a female cheerleader.

He was captivated, mesmerized, hypnotized, all of the above really. But most importantly, he was _"happy."_

The damn hormones made him watch and stare, gawking like a fool suffering from his own puberty; although he really didn't care at the time. If one were to have noticed, he was assured that they would understand the motives for his staring. The suits were simply just a perfect fit. It left enough for him to gaze upon yet not enough which drove him completely mad. God, whenever one of those women did a forward kick, Arty's brain would scream…_just a bit more…..a bit more leg…c'mon…._

Not to mention the fact that all the women were beautiful. They were the essence of teenage female beauty in Arty's opinion. The one that struck him as the sexiest had to have been the head cheerleader. Large flowing blonde hair, green eyes, bright red lips enhanced by lip stick, perfectly peachy skin, exceptional ass to breast ratio, and a knock out core that left Artemis drooling in his seat. Ever since that day, Artemis was hooked on the cheerleader form and was happy to oblige going to games with his mother just to watch the young girls dance. Even though they lacked the brains, they thoroughly made up for it in the looks.

But atlas, young Artemis automatically realized that the off chance of him dating or mating with one of those women was just a pipe dream, (or a wet dream on some occasions). The women were obviously intellectually incapable of holding a decent conversation with him. He overheard some of the ladies speaking to each other after the game, and was flabbergasted at the way they used to word, 'like,' and 'totally' multiple times in a row. Not to mention, Arty's appearance and appeal at the time didn't do much for his dating life. While he had the basic look components down, (parted black hair, pale skin if the lady was into it, an alright and decent body shape, and mismatched colored eyes that gave him a mysterious appeal), along with a large bank account and infamous notion for being smart, Artemis was just too smart for his own good. He was also very much an outcast due to his segregating personality. This presented a challenge that while most women thought they could tackle with extreme enthusiasm, once they spoke to the lad, they inadvertently realized that it was a lost cause. Besides, not one of these women was Holly, and Artemis at the time had a lot more on his mind than women. (If only the damn hormones could've just let him be).

Then, Artemis and Holly married two years ago. The act was met with extreme shock and surprise to many members of the fairy community and as well as his family. However, once they sat down and thought about what they went through together, both sides realized that there could have never been a more perfect couple.

After the Atlantis complex incident, it took a very long time for Artemis and Holly to actually hold a conversation together. While Holly made a commitment to see him in the psychiatric hospital while he was asleep, it was when he was awake that she found his mood to be excruciating. His normalcy was few and far between. To keep his obsessive compulsive counting tendencies at bay, Artemis was subjected to fairy drugs and narcotics. This left the teenager almost academically useless. His brain power would almost diminish, and when he spoke he mumbled. He would walk with a daze and stagger which could only be summed up with two words; dazed and confused.

It was too much to watch, and seeing Artemis for the first time on his narcotics caused Holly to head home very quickly and immediately submit herself to a crying session once she was assured no one would see her do so.

When he wasn't Orion, he was obsessively counting toothpicks, cards, notches in the bricks of his cell, words engraved into the fairy IV devices, and the list goes on and on. When he was Orion, the overly dramatic romantic personality was simply annoying and made Holly almost sick. But it was this personality out of all the others that Holly was at least able to have a decent conversation with.

As for improvement, Artemis was doing excellent. had to admit that he never saw an individual more determined to return to his sanity and accept the facts. Every session seemed to get better and better. But the biggest problem that Argon realized was full recovery. It seemed impossible. Because the reason for the development of the Atlantis complex, was not due to the guilt that Artemis experience when he realized his mother learned of the fairy species, but rather, the guilt he was subjected to during the time paradox incident where he lied to Holly. A few sessions in, Artemis admitted his love for Holly, and also admitted to extreme guilt. But the only way for Arty to cure his condition was for him to tell Holly himself about his love. But by doing so, there were dire consequences. If Holly and Arty were to go out…..where to? And certainly the family couldn't find out. The council would obviously object such a relationship. But most importantly, what if she said no? it would break Arty's heart right in two.

Because of these circumstances, full recovery seemed like an unattainable goal in Argon's opinion as well as Fowl's.

Then, Opal Koboi died.

The incident was received with unanimous applause from the underground dwellers. After years of inactive duty, Opal's return to the surface to unleash the portal behind Arty's house was an immense failure, and Holly short was able to not only capture the past opal and send her to her own time, but kill the older Opal, leaving no more sorrow and pain to come. Everyone on that day seemed to be happy; everyone except Artemis.

He was pleased to hear about the crazy, vengeful pixie's death. But at the same time, he was also clueless as what to do about his situation with Holly. Did this incident change anything between them? After thinking about it for quite some time, Artemis realized that the incident defiantly changed everything. Artemis always feared that if Opal found about his love for Holly, if the crazy mythical megalomaniac got her hands on Holly, she would use her as leverage, or worse….kill her.

But now with Opal gone, Artemis was literally a man with nothing left to lose. His family? Fuck it. They would have to get use to it sooner or later. The council? Fuck it. He was pretty sure he could bribe his way into making him agree to see her more often. After the genius came to this decision, he immediately requested to see Holly.

When she arrived, Artemis proclaimed his love to her, in a speech so powerfully, passionate, captivating and groundbreaking…..that the author of this page has no way to write it down. (**sorry. :P)**

Holly dismissed the act as Orion acting up, but Artemis insisted strongly, that it was _he_ who was speaking. _He, himself. Artemis!_

J. Argon was called in to give a psychiatric evaluation. As Argon preformed the tests, the doctor was dumbfounded to find that the teenager seemed completely and fully sane, (minus the extreme passion for Holly). Every test that he ran showed that Fowl was in complete control of his mental functions. As for Orion, with each test administered, the results came back as positive. The split personality had finally integrated itself back into Arty's mentality.

Holly was pissed and left the evaluation room quickly, grumbling as she moved along.

But Artemis chased after her, repeating his solemn vow to never hurt her anymore; to be their when needed and to love her every day of his life. He kept asking as well to go out with her, repeatedly. Finally, Holly couldn't ignore the mud man's constant speaking no more and finally told him that their love didn't matter. "Our love isn't strong enough to stand up against everyone else." She told him.

And at that moment, Fowl kissed her.

Few years later, they married; two years to this day to be exact.

And it was about 5 months into their relationship that Arty's cheerleader fantasy came back to life and in vivid fashion. He fully realized that his teenage sex-crazed fuel of life could be relived once more. Even though he would never sleep with a cheerleader, he was able to acquire a cheerleader's outfit from Juliet and realized that Holly dressed as a cheerleader was the next best thing.

_Besides, _he thought as he scoped the anatomy of his lovely and seductively entrancing wife. _The uniform looks increasingly superior on her body than it did on those girls. _The uniform was red and white; with the team name _Trojans _going down the front sideways with the white sash. The skirt was simply _way too_ short, and it invited Arty's eyes to look downwards at the smooth, well defined, tone legs. The upper part of her uniform didn't connect with the lower half, and thus, the Irish genius was able to gaze upon and worship Holly's humble and bewildering core. While L.E.P. training gave her some definite muscle mass in some areas, she wasn't necessarily ripped. She simply had a great body. _A fantastically, amazing, superior, sexually arousing hot body at that, _Artemis thought with rejoice.

But the real kicker was how the shirt clung to her chest tightly…..unbelievable. Artemis was beginning to drool as he did every time he saw his wife dressed in the cheerleader attire.

Holly's voice brought him back to reality. And when he realized what she was doing, his cock got several times harder than it already was. Her voice was laced in that perfect English/Irish accent; the same as those girls Arty saw when he was just 14. She spoke with the exact verbatim of the girls as well, even though she was simply improvising. And while Arty was a not a typical fan of the teenage vernacular, he could make an exception. She was an incredible actress indeed.

"My Gawd Arty!" she pronounced in her cheerleader-like voice. "You were like totally amazing out there. The way you were holding on to the ball was amazing. You got like, fantastic hands." She leaned in closer, pressing her chest to his. She grabbed his hand and placed it to her waist, guiding it up to her breast. "I want them all over me," she growled, filled with lust.

Artemis was shell shocked for some time, but was able to come back down to earth as he usually did. Looking at his wife straight into her mismatched eyes, he gave forth his signature vampire-like smile. "I have good dexterity." He replied.

Holly laughed, backing away, and completely breaking character. "Really? Really Arty? Gods, you're terrible at acting."

"Hmph," Artemis gave forth a fake dignified grunt. "Excuse me madam. But unfortunately I wasn't trained at Julliard.

"I'm sorry Arty," she explained while she smiled. "It's just… I highly doubt that any teenage jock would've known what the word dexterity even means."

Artemis groaned as he leaned over and placed his head on her shoulder. He turned to where his nose touched her neck and breathed in. her scent… he scent was more intoxicating than her looks. He realized that it was just a primal acknowledgment. Pheromones were being released from her body, asking Arty for the sake of humanity, _BREED! _

Artemis was going to oblige soon, no doubt about that. He kissed her ear, causing her laughter to pause as she began to shiver in excitement. "What else was I suppose to say?"

"Something more creative as least," she desperately tried to get out without her voice hitching. She failed miserably at best. Her hand clawed at his chest, gripping the fabric of his shirt and she pulled him towards her tightly. As they both began to kiss; tongues passionately massaging each other, Arty could feel that his mind was subsequently slipping, falling off into that deep cavern known as pleasure. The couple released great moans of sexual strength. They pulled back for air.

During this brief moment of pause, Arty was able to get into his character, causing his wife's insides to be filled with gratifying pressure. "What can I say babe," he told her. "The ladies call me gold finger."

Her hand traveled farther down his chest and began to play with his naval. Meanwhile, Arty's hand traveled down her back, ending at her ass and groping it firmly. She bit his neck slightly before licking the outline of his ear, and breathlessly demanding, "Prove it."

Artemis proceeded to do so, by first picking up his wife bridal style, and carrying her to the bed. She laughed accordingly in excitement and in love. As she collided with the sheets, Artemis began to crawl over on top of her. As he stared down at his lover's face, he realized why she reminded him so much of an angle. The way the afternoon light cascaded off her hair and down her body gave the female elf (now almost human, thanks to the partnering ritual), a vast glow. It was an aura of love and reliance, a reliance that no matter what happens, they will always be together.

This typically wasn't in Arty's nature to think about such things during that act of making love. As loving and as much as he loved to remember fondly about past experiences together with his wife and what lead them to be two bodies inhabiting one unified soul, Artemis had a lot more on his mind. (More importantly, he had something on his trouser covered cock; the warm, gracious thigh of Holly). And so, wasting no time, Artemis placed his head next to her neck, taking in her intoxicating scent once more, before biting down on her shoulder. While he began to lick at the precious skin, his left hand began traveling down her side, up and down, past her hips and back up to her shoulder, sending delightful shivers through her body.

She moaned and arched her back in pleasure. The double stimulation of Arty's mouth and his motions was great. Her mind was going fuzzy, but not too fuzzy to realize that while Artemis shifted from her shoulder to her neck, he was having trouble with unzipping the back of her Cheerleaders uniform. While she would rather lay back and let Artemis's lovely tongue sweep her neck like a candy cane, with dripping saliva falling to the sheets, she realized that by assisting her man, she would get a 10x better reaction from her body.

Straightening up on the bed, she began to lean forward. Artemis moved out of the way and when she was up, hugged her tightly, placing her head on his shoulder. She returned the gesture by licking the bottom of his ear lobe, while lightly pricking his chest with her finger nails, and the nipping slightly. This was responded with a grunt from her man. She reached behind her and began to undo the uniform. Doing it slowly to tempt her man, Arty's hands immediately traveled down with her, scoping and stroking each bit of new skin revealed. She met this gesture with a moan herself, before finally; the upper half of her uniform was gone and tossed to the side of the room. Artemis crooned his neck over her shoulder, kissing her back as he held her close, before finally letting her go and letting her slowly lay back down on the sheets. While she leisurely began to stretch out on the king size bed, Artemis's tongue continued caressing her neck, sides of her neck, and collar bone, while his hand caressed her sides.

Her legs were slowly about to wrap themselves around Arty's waist, but he stopped this. As she looked up to plead why, she saw the expression of her husband's face, and understood exactly why. It was breathtaking to watch; Artemis eyes roaming her like an animal stalking its prey.

She had the greatest color of skin that Artemis ever seen. Although not a fan of any particular candy or dessert, Artemis loved the hue of caramel the resonated in his brain. Just like before, the light from the window danced off her body giving her a spectacular shine that made his heart blaze and his cock ache. He began slowly thrusting his clothed cock against her thigh, causing Holly to laugh and groan in glory at the delightful tremors bouncing along her skin. Though, these tremors were nothing compared to the ones she was about to receive.

As Artemis stroked his body, he stroked hers as well with his right hand, going down her arm and clasping her hand tightly. She returned the power with equal force, before Arty let go of her hand and traveled back up her forearm. As this happened, Artemis kissed her sweetly along her lips; their tongues met briefly and smoothed each other over. The kiss was sweet and syrup like. As Artemis gave way of his wives precious lips, his hand stroke the inside, and met her breast, massaging it shortly.

As small as a touch it was, (not so much a massage, but merely a caress), Holly bent up towards his body, quietly exclaiming, "Fuck, that's so good."

Artemis agreed with a groan. There was nothing more beautiful than his wife…except if his wife was half naked. She wore a black lace bra, which revealed bit and pieces of what lied beneath, but not everything. It was maddening, and it was a tease, but Artemis enjoyed this bra out of all the others. It gave Holly a business woman like persona, if such a thing were possible with the use of a bra. And speaking of business women, just like business women, Holly was dressed in skirt. Fowl grunted loudly as his left hand found the zipper to the side of her skirt. Unlike the front piece of her uniform, the zipper was met with ease and removed quickly and gracefully. As Arty tossed it to the side of the room, he looked down at his lover, and smiled that signature smug grin.

Completely in character, Artemis told his wife, "There's nothing like a post game fuck."

"Agreed," Holly replied with a smile and a chuckle. Artemis leaned forward and began rocking his body against hers, all the way taking in her aroma; beautiful. "Now, let's start rounding the bases, slugger."

Artemis paused.

"I was under the impression that I was a football player." Artemis said.

Holly's heavily lidded eyes of pleasure squinted, and her brows furrowed.

"Shut up and fuck me." She told him.

"As you wish," Artemis stated breathlessly.

Holly began to smile once more. She couldn't wait for Artemis delicate pianist hands to start roaming over every inch of her body. She could say many great things about her husband, one of which was the foreplay. Artemis actually **liked **foreplay. He liked to see his wife in such a state of bliss and relaxation; to see her moan without reserve, to see her move up against his body, desperately wanting release. And each time he warmed her up, his patience and skill made it feel like he was discovering her body all over again. It was simply maddening, and she loved every second of it. This is probably why she reacted so suddenly, when she felt Artemis aggressively trying to rip he panties off.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," Holly declared as she backed up and leaned her back against the wooden head post of the bed. "What are you doing?"

"You told me to shut up and fuck you," Artemis declared sarcastically with a grin.

Holly gripped a pillow and threw it at his head. As it struck it sent feathers everywhere. Artemis returned the gesture with a laugh and a kiss to her cheek.

"You know what I mean damnitt," Holly huffed as she stared into her lover's equally mismatched eyes. "Let me rephrase it then." Holly told her husband. She leaned towards his ear, and breathlessly whispered, "Shut up, and make love to me."

Artemis liked this plan a whole lot better. "With pleasure," he told his damsel. Then, he began to perform his first act of seduction.

Licking her pointy fairy ears.

You see, the fairy anatomy is one of curiosity when one studies the female or male fairy ear. Along with the clitoris, the female elf ear is easily the major pleasure zone of a female body. But, unlike the clitoris, which could result in pain if touched immediately and without haste, the fairy ear and be licked in an instant and female elves are ready to, as the saying goes, get it on. This is tricky for a male to perfect, for, if done right, the action could result in a long, long, amazing night. However, if done incorrectly or poorly, the women may typically run screaming as proven in some instances involving the male pixie Chix Verbal. It's a delicate operation that requires a steady and cautious man.

Luckily for Artemis fowl, he was both of those.

"Good Gods Fowl," Holly moaned as she motioned her head towards the sky, letting Fowl take complete control over her body. His tongue scoped the outer shell of her ear, before getting frisky and venturing inside. She was beginning to unconsciously shift her hips along his thigh, which she was now sitting upon. Artemis would occasionally nip the very end up her ear, causing her to exclaim curses loudly, before Artemis decided to switch sides. Stopping at her chin, to lick once there like a kitten in possession of milk, which caused her to shake in bliss, Artemis continued his attacks on her right ear, flicking the end like a toggle switch.

"Huh…..huh….oh yes," she breathed emotionally. The intense warm feeling in her body gradually kept building and building, to the point of almost madness. Artemis continued his attacks on Holly's ear, making her pointy lobe thoroughly wet and active. Meanwhile, his left hand ventured down her body; slowly and stealthily in snake like motions. Finally, as Artemis tongue entered deep within Holly's shell, his hand groped her breast.

This caused Holly to grip the collar of Arty's shirt, unconsciously pulling him close to her body. Their chests were jammed together, and her back arched as her covered pussy grounded itself against Artemis's thigh, begging for release.

"Oh Gods Fowl," She proclaimed. "Please Arty! Please fuck me!"

Artemis recognized two things. 1.) Holly's cunt was so dripping wet that if she wasn't taken care of soon, they would be in a 'sticky situation.' 2.) When his lover pulled him in close, he realized that he was still completely clothed. Not being a big fan of sex with clothes on (noting how the cloth sometimes irritated his skin when he was sweaty), Artemis did the one thing that his wife was desperately hoping he would not do.

He pulled back and stood on the bed. Sitting on his knee's looking down at the state his wife was in, Artemis just had to laugh. With orange-auburn disheveled, and with a just rising and falling violently with heavy breaths, Artemis realized that Holly was nearing rapture, and he didn't even began to touch her pussy. It was a triumph that Artemis liked to gloat about quietly and discretely in his own head. Smiling coyly at his wife, he began to torture her mentally by slowing undoing the buttons of his shirt; one by one.

It was easily recognizable why Holly snapped.

She shot up like a rocket and caught his lips in a passionate, furious embrace. It was rather quick for Artemis to realize who was really in control of the situation. The kiss was so intense that it caused Fowl to fall back into the bed. As Holly continued her assault with her mouth, Artemis could've sworn that he could feel the cloth in his trousers starting to rip. He was so rock hard that his dick could've busted diamonds.

Holly pulled back from Arty's lips; a long trail of saliva dangling between them, falling away as she keep moving back.

"It's unfair to treat a lady like that baby," Holly told her husband in a delightfully elated tone. "Even a cheerleader." She winked at this statement.

Artemis smiled as his vision began to blur. The all powerful sensation of his mind going blank was about to occur. Rarely did this happen, since Artemis was a man whose brain required constant use. A break from thinking every now and then was always treasured, and this is why Artemis moaned loudly as Holly stroked the outline of his covered cock, and said these next few words to him.

"I can feel how hard you are," she replied breathlessly. She dipped her figures into her core once, and pulled them out immediately; not wanting to tempt herself into finishing her own self off. She brought the finger up to Artemis and dragged the excess moisture across his chest. She took that same figure, and brought it too his lips. The smell was simply divine in Artemis's opinion. "And you already know how wet I am." She took that hand and held Arty down as she nipped and his collar bone, making the man quiver in contentment. "So let's make a compromise," she told her husband in a whisper.

Arty laughed. "I doubt that teenage cheerleaders know of such a word." He stated in a chuckle.

Holly was amazed at her husband's good memory. Even after being teased relentlessly, and brought to the point of almost sexual explosion, Artemis could still recall what was so special about this moment. This good memorization skill also pissed her off. She bit down on his neck, hard, and began to suck almost immediately. Feeling the capillaries breaking under her tongue, Artemis yelped in both surprise and gratification. After the crazy hickie, Holly positioned herself on top of her husband, and stared into his eyes.

"Ok," she said "All caution thrown to the wind. I'll just say what I need."

What came out of her lips next was anticipated, yet still shocking and instantly sexy when uttered by her.

"I'll suck you off, and in return, you eat me out. Deal?"

Artemis agreed to the terms, if a long throaty, breathless groan counts as a 'yes'.

She smiled as she watched her husband shake in and quiver in bliss. She liked this position. There was such power, such grace, and such a sight to see, knowing she was the only one who could bring the great Artemis Fowl the 2nd shaking in eagerness. However, she also recognized that her husband had a certain skill set which caused him to even get her in that infernal dress in the first place. But, shaking these memories off, Holly placed her thighs on both sides of his body, panties lying across his stomach, stood up and made one last request.

"But first," she demanded as she reached behind her back; the few of his wife stretching out causing Artemis to let loose another sigh. "I like it when a man finishes what he starts." After completing this sentence, Holly flicked her bra undone, and the unclasped bra fell upon her lover's chest. Winking at him once more, Holly said, "Take it to the 'end zone' baby."

The genius proceeded to do so, reaching up with one arm to go around her upper back, and pulling her forward. He kissed her with kindness and compassion, before letting go of the obtained lips, and reaching up with another hand, massaging her breast.

She began to whimper and shake in pleasure. Her hips were involuntarily grinding themselves against Fowl once again. He did simple maneuvers, testing what exact combination of strokes would lead to Holly 'stroking' him. First, he simply let the breast fall into his hands; holding them up towards his eyes to feel there wait and admire their beauty.

When Holly was still fairy size, her breast could barley be considered a B cup. With her constant exercise and work at the L.E.P, Holly's breasts weren't as blessed as some other women at the office. (Fucking Lilly Frond). However, all that changed when the growth spurt took place two weeks after her and Arty's partnership ritual. She grew from an AA Cup to a C cup practically overnight. Artemis was rather pleased with this change and frankly, so was Holly. The new breasts added a certain shape to her silhouette which she grew to enjoy.

Her breasts were simply beautiful. Her brown caramel skin was in perfect continuity with the color tone of the rest of her body. Her dusty pink nipples, which were erected and moist with sweat dripping from the rest of her body, added the most faultless ends to such glorious brown mounds of, in Arty's opinion, 'fun'.

Artemis proceeded to have fun with these boobs, bring her right breast up to his mouth, and starting to suckle.

"Oh Gods, Arty." Holly groaned in great satisfaction.

Artemis continued sucking on her nipple. His tongue would occasionally flick the nipple just like he did earlier with the tips of her ears. As his mouth stimulated her right breast, his left hand massage and tampered with the other breast like a pastry chef kneads the dough of bread. This caused Holly to simply go crazy. Then, after awhile, he switched breasts and would suckle one and flick the other with his fingers. He continued switching back and forth between breasts before finally, and much to Arty's great joy, he felt his wife starting to go down on him. Releasing her right nipple, he watched wide eyed and filled with joy at his lover moving along his chest.

Her fingernails were lightly treading along the skin, sending Fowl the greatest amount of electrical jolts moving throughout his body. Then, her hands reached his belt. Patting Arty's naval playfully, Holly continued with what she was trying to accomplish. Teasing Arty like he did to her earlier before, she slowly moved the zipper down, and leisurely undid the belt. Artemis moaned in both relief from pleasure and relief from wait as the trousers finally came off and, like his shirt, was thrown to the corners of the couple's bed room.

Arty's 'solider,' was standing at complete attention within his trousers. Holly had to stifle a laugh as she saw how turned on Artemis was. His cock, with the assistance of his boxers, created the perfect, 'tent' as the kids called it. Realizing that Artemis was probably on the verge of blue balls, she gave her husband some pity, and with no time wasted, removed his boxers and tossed them to the side of the room as well.

Their first night together, Holly would admit that it took forever for them to start. The first 15 minutes of Arty inside her were painful. In human sizes, Artemis would be considered average, being about 6 inches in length. In fairy sizes, he was practically double of the normal male. If his body was shorter but his dick stayed at exactly the same length, he would've made a killing as an elf porn star, or at least would've been very popular with the ladies. It would be impossible for his squeeze not to tell her friends the next morning about his dick if such were so.

Quickly grabbing his dick, Holly marveled at how it almost changed color, blood rushing quickly, causing his cock to twitch without reserve and for Arty to release and pleasurable hiss. She began to stroke his cock, slowly yet tightly, making the genius loose his mind. His hips rocked accordingly with her movements, causing Holly to smile; gleeful at what she was able to accomplish in making her husband act.

As she continued her ministrations, Arty's hand began to fist in her hair; desperately searching for something to hold on to. Holly didn't mind this reaction from her mind, as much as it annoyed her. But, she realized that Fowl was nearing the edge and yet she had not given the man what she promised him.

With a smile greater than any smile before, she leaned forward and licked his dick, from balls, to base, to tip.

"Fuck!" Artemis spat in pleasure as his eyes shot open.

She continued licking his cock, up and down and up and down, just as if his cock were a lollipop, before decided not to be time-consuming, and popped the tip in between her lips. The heat and stimulation received from this act caused electric shrills to be sent all over his body. She continued sucking his head, watching how Artemis's face desperately clenched, wanting desperately to fuck her face, before deciding that it wouldn't be bad for her to let such an act occur. Releasing her hands from his thighs, Artemis first thrust caused half his cock to be shoved into her mouth, much to her surprise.

After a while of working off each other, the couple finally found a tempo and steady pace. The result was marvelous. While Artemis was sent on the thrill ride of his life, Holly realized that by only moving a certain fraction of an inch, she rarely had to do any of the work, (other than tightening her checks and stroking his dick). She closed her eyes and hummed, sending vibrations all throughout Arty's penis.

And that's when he reached his limit.

With a relentless tidal wave of ecstasy, Artemis came, thrusting violently and powerfully, exclaiming into the afternoon atmosphere of the bedroom, "Shit Holly! I'm cumming!" Holly was not caught off guard when the first blast of semen struck the back of her throat. She was however, caught off with how bitter it actually was. Artemis had apparently been eating way too much salt with his vegetables, (noting how they were vegan an all). She pulled the cock out of her bowtie lips, forgetting that the 'hose' was still flowing. A string of semen sprayed itself across Holly's face, splashing across her nose and traveling down her lips.

Meanwhile, Artemis laid sprawled all over the bed sheets in eternal bliss. Every muscle in his body had been reduced to jelly at the moment, and the only action that the genius could perform correctly was breathing heavily like a fish out of water. Once he regained the strength back in his neck, he looked down his body to see how Holly loved the blow job.

Noting how he came along her face, terror spread across his mind and the Irish man trembled in fear. "Oh Shit. Holly, I'm so sorry."

She laughed as she brushed the cum off with her fingers. "It's ok." She proclaimed with a smile. "You can't have any fun without getting dirty."

As she moved back up across his body, Artemis tried to process the information he just received. Here she was his wife, the gun-hoe, powerhouse known as Holly Short, in the most degrading form possible; cum in the face. And yet, she was smiling; laughing even. The Irish man couldn't believe his luck. Fate looked out for him rather well.

Holly straddled his chest, and at that moment, Artemis apprehended how hot and wet Holly's pussy was. Even within the panties, he could feel the inner walls of her cunt beating with a pulse, desperately seeking for something to be placed inside.

"Now," Holly breathlessly stated with a smile. "I seem to remember you agreeing to a deal. Will you hold up your end dear?"

Artemis gave forth one of his vampire-grins. "Certainly. But First my elf," he stated. "You must speak like a cheerleader."

Holly bent down, towards his ear, and whispered desperately and with a rather hot breath, "my fucking gawd arty. I like, totally want you to eat me out."

Arty's eyes rolled into the back of his skull. The intensity of the moment was great. His body was starting to become active once again. One thing about Artemis that made him a great lover in the bedroom was his recovery time. He was a speedy motherfucker, that's for sure. Coming back to reality, Arty bit his lover's ear once more, before saying quietly, "With pleasure."

Artemis brought his body forward, making Holly lay back down on the bed as she was earlier; head on the pillows. Groping her breast once more, he abandon them, recognizing that while he did have lots of fun playing with them, that had already served their purpose and it was now time to move on to bigger and better things. He kissed the inside of her chest, before slowly extending his tongue and started dragging it down her body. As he did this, his hands began rubbing the inside of her thighs; getting dangerously close to the 'area' that needed attending to with his tongue. When his tongue reached her belly button, he dipped in it, watching in marvel how her abdominal clenched in pleasure. Holly, watching her lover the whole time before this, lost her strength in her neck at this moment, and laid her head back down to the pillows with a resounding 'thud.'

As his tongue played with her naval, his fingers, becoming rather brave, decided to play with something a bit more. His action was simple. All he did was basically was open her opening. As he extended her pussy with his forefinger and his thumb, she desperately whimpered and withered underneath his touch. He noted at how moist she was, sending pleasure rattling deep within himself. The fire within him was roaring out of control.

Though, not as much as Holly's fire.

"For God's Sake baby!" Holly exclaimed, somehow miraculously staying in character. "Don't just leave me hanging. Start thrusting. Do something!"

Artemis complied; dipping his middle finger and ring finger within her; shallow at first, then as time passed and as her moans increased, his fingers went deeper and deeper, as his motions became faster and faster. He tested the elasticity of her insides (though already knowing that she could take all of him), and all the while, his tongue swept the outsides of her thighs, getting closer and closer to the area that so desperately wanted to become licked.

Finally, after what felt like an eternity of years under the use of his fingers, Artemis replaced said fingers, with his tongue; cautiously going up and down the outside of her slit.

"D'Arvit" she screamed. "Oh Gods damn it! That's so good!."

Artemis always loved it when his wife talked dirty. The gratifying emotional turmoil and pleasure that it caused with in his body was intense. As his tongue continued its attacks on the slit, Holly began to shake and quiver in blessed anticipation. She felt pressure building graciously, and her insides twisted in the most glorious of ways. She was getting hotter and wetter by the second, and she realized that at any moment now, she would be brought to an inevitable orgasm. Though, while she could recognize that it was still a bit farther away, she could feel herself edging closer and closer to that grateful edge by every second.

Decided that he had enough of just tasting, Artemis ventured forth and began to devour her pussy. Dipping his tongue all the way inside, Holly let out and ear piercing scream. His tongue began to curl upwards, and move about her insides in slow, steady, and yet maddening movements. Suddenly, and out of nowhere within the wet, tight, and intoxicating space which was Holly Short's pussy, he found it. Not the clitoris, but that one spot above all others that Holly new would bring her to that unavoidable orgasm.

"FUCK!" she screamed immediately. "How did you find it?"

Artemis decided not to answer that question, leaving it hanging in anticipation, wanting to keep his methods of coatis a powerful mystery. His tongue continued its maddening menstruations, tasting every inch of Holly's cunt. It was delicious, and powerful, making Fowl's brain truly go without coherent thought. He focused on three things and three things only; taste, feel, fuck.

Holly started breathing and screaming loudly. The attack on her body was becoming too much to handle. Artemis was really good at this and always knew the quickest way to send her crashing through a powerful, earth shattering orgasm. She only wished that he could do the same for her again, here at this moment. Her body was aching for release, as she could feel the pressure building up in a pace she never could've imagined.

Then, being merciful, or at least curious, Artemis fingers began working their magic on her pussy as well. As they scoped her slit, eventually they found her clit, and began to flick at it un-relentlessly.

Her eyes opened wide as she began to feel electricity surging in the most powerful way possible inside her body. It was as if though she had finally achieved _Nirvana. _All she could see were gold and white colors. It was if another eye, a third eye, perceived things that her normal senses could not. And with each passing flick of her clit and ministration from Arty's tongue, the third eye was being pride open wider and wider. She cussed, yelled Arty's name, cursed the heavens involuntarily, and spoke basic babble in ecstasy, before finally, the wave reached its crescendo and began to crash throughout her body.

All she could come out with was, "FUCKING.….SHIT….GODS…..ARTY…..ARTEMIS! I'M CUMMING ARTEMIS!"

As she released all that she had within her, clitoris jerking and jumping with pleasure, becoming tender, Artemis promptly lapped up and swallowed all her fluids. Much better than honey in Fowl's opinion. It's distinct odor and taste made Artemis's head spin. It was not only intoxicating, but psychologically esthetic, and with each time Artemis went down on his beloved wife, the more his ego inflated and yet deflated at the same time. It was hard to describe, and it made Artemis sound crazy. But he didn't care. He had a hot pussy in his face that came right in front of him. His mind was completely gone.

As Artemis traveled back up his wife's body, he noted the way she shook and shivered. The after effects of the orgasm were beginning to take hold. It was delightful rapture, thought, it would not be as delightful, and or as complete as what they were about to do next.

He kissed her briefly, savoring the taste of her lips; not wanting to wrestle tongues, but merely just touch and bring themselves back to a sane level. Holly, on the other hand, had other ideas. She tasted herself on him, and while the substance was, indeed, rather odd, she felt greatly turned on even more because of this. Artemis, instinctively thrust his hips towards her, and Holly's hips did the same as he.

The tip of was penis began to prod her entrance. Both pulled back, starring into each other's eyes. The burning fire of lust fueled their motives, and behind the glossy, tender, sweet mismatched eyes from the couples, an uncontrollable fire of passion and romance burned heavily inside each other.

"You ready?" Artemis asked politely, always wanting to make sure.

Holly responded with a kiss. She nodded her head, and they proceeded.

As he thrust himself into his lover, bells and whistles of ecstasy went off in his head like he had just won the lottery. Along with the imaginary chimes, Holly's moaning, groaning, and screaming was music in it of itself. He wanted to go slow, but knowing that his character was a rough, stout, football player, Artemis threw that idea out the metaphorical window and just pounded his wife like an animal.

Holly was glad that her husband decided to proceed this way tonight. A rough and tough tumble through the hay was always in due order every now and then. Besides, she felt that she had something to contribute to Arty's lascivious nature at the time. She was indeed, slapping his ass roughly, and ordering him to fuck her as hard as possible; to rut her insides carnally and without resistance to anything whatsoever.

Sweat dripped between the two lovers like crazy. The colors of the room began to melt like wax before them. They felt as if they were defying gravity. Nothing was real except for the unbelievably real ecstasy between them. Arty's cock, filling and thrusting within her at a fevered pace, and Holly's pussy, hot, tight, and moist were the perfect combination. At first, they shared each other's breath. Both eyes closed; both mouths gapped open as they breathed heavily. Then, Holly arched her back and placed her mouth over his, letting their tongues dance once more; passionately and powerfully seeking dominance between each other. It was similar to completing and electrical circuit. For at that moment, they both could see stars.

They pulled back as they finally reached it together. That peak, that crest, that one place that above all others, felt like heaven. All the muscles within Artemis's body strained tightly and paused, as Artemis began to cum deep within his lover. His mouth opened widely as he gave forth a noiseless wail. Holly paused for a moment, as the tidal wave rushed through once more, knocking out any coherent thought, before finally, the wife let loose a powerful scream of pleasure that could've shatter windows.

They fell side by side to each other. Both were breathless and spent. Both were satisfied and content. Both felt they had achieved everything and yet only did one thing. And both were in love and would remain in love until death due them part.

The only difference between them was what lied ahead. For as Holly stared at the ceiling, she smile at the realization of what Artemis had to do now.

"You do realize what this means right?" she said with a grin that could fight off any one of Fowl's smug grins.

Artemis groaned in annoyance, fully realizing that there was no way out of this. "Yes," Artemis replied defeated, and yet strangely, happy that such a defeat could be 'achieved' in such a way.

Holly laughed. "Damn straight mud boy. And I get what I want."

* * *

><p>*Later that evening*<p>

Holly blew a strand of hair out of her face as she awaited on the king size bed for her husband who was preparing within the restroom. The only difference between what was happening know, and what had happened was, at this time, Holly was filled with eagerness and powerful anticipation.

"You ready babe?" she called out, hoping for her husband to respond.

With a sigh to end all sighs, Artemis replied disappointedly, "yes." And then he emerged from the bathroom.

He was wearing a very stylish tuxedo that Frank Sinatra would've approved off. Along with the tuxedo, Artemis adorned a slick black hair cut along with one of his really expensive gold watches. The only strange trade mark about this item, was what was placed within his left hand; a sig sauger.

Artemis, though not very happy with what and whom he was performing, was able to let go of his inhibitions in order to provide an astounding performance. With corked brows and an aura of coolness, Artemis told his wife in a deep, romantic, Irish tone, "Pardon me Madam, but it appears that I'm very aroused by the sight of you."

Holly was swoon. "Behave yourself Mr….oh, please forgive me, I've seem to have forgotten your name."

Artemis, while mad, gave forth another signature grin.

"The names Bond. James Bond."

* * *

><p><strong>I'm sorry. I've just had this idea in my head and I couldn't really write anything else until I wrote this out. Has any else ever gotten that feeling? Post in your review if you have. <strong>

**On a completely different side note, I really liked that ending and I hope you do to. Hopefully, It isn't too rushed. I was on the border of completely passing out from exhaustion from typing this story. At least now we know Holly has the hots for at least 2 Irish men. Hopefully Arty can stay above the competition. **

**I hoped you liked this story. Please share with all you know. Check out my page if you're interested, but most importantly, PLEASE REVIEW.**

**Thank you, and peace to all. **

**Welcometofightclub. **


End file.
